Refuge
by Azalee
Summary: [SPOILERS TOME 7 DEATHLY HALLOWS] La Salle sur Demande remplit un rôle bien particulier cette année, et Neville n'est que le premier à venir y chercher asile.


Je répète pour plus de sûreté : ce one-shot contient des** spoilers pour le septième tome. **Pas pour l'intrigue principale mais quand même assez importants pour que je vous déconseille _fortement_ de continuer si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome 7.

A part ça, j'aime tellement la Salle sur Demande, son rôle dans ce dernier tome et les personnages qui s'y sont installés que j'étais presque _obligée_ d'écrire ça.

**Harry Potter est la création et la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ceci. **(j'peux toujours rêver)

* * *

Neville est le premier à venir s'y réfugier. 

Il vient de recevoir la lettre de sa grand-mère ; elle va bien et il est soulagé, même s'il n'a jamais vraiment été inquiet pour elle, mais surtout, il a compris que c'est après lui qu'on viendra ensuite. Alors il décide de les prendre de vitesse.

A la table des professeurs, Amycus se lève en même temps que lui et Neville voit bien son regard traverser toute la Grande Salle pour se fixer sur lui, brillant de haine et d'anticipation. C'est maintenant ou jamais, déduit-il. Il marche calmement jusqu'aux grandes portes et en se retournant pour les refermer, aperçoit le MangeMort venir vers lui, essayant d'affecter une démarche naturelle et échouant misérablement.

Neville lâche la porte et court.

Il se rappelle avoir couru comme ça, comme un dératé, comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses, plusieurs fois déjà.

La plus marquante est aussi la plus ancienne : début de première année, un cerbère monstrueux derrière la porte fermée du couloir interdit, la terreur qui pousse ses jambes à courir plus vite qu'il ne s'en croyait capable derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione, aucun d'eux n'ayant la moindre idée des directions à prendre mais voulant juste _fuir_.

Les autres se ressemblent toutes, mais au moins il savait toujours parfaitement où il allait : tout au long de cette année, le long de ces mêmes couloirs, Ginny et Luna à ses côtés, tous les trois hésitant entre la panique et l'hilarité. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu peur, pas quand ils étaient à trois ; deux MangeMorts investis de l'autorité professorale ne sont rien à côté des troupes quasiment complètes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans les couloirs du Département des Mystères ou de Poudlard. A eux trois, ils étaient imbattables et tout n'était qu'un jeu. Un grand jeu terriblement réel où perdre signifiait la mort ou pire, mais un jeu malgré tout, avec ses prises de risques, ses rires et ses montées d'adrénaline.

Perdre Luna à Noël ne signifiait qu'être deux tout du long, parce que Luna les quittait toujours au bout d'un moment pour rejoindre sa salle commune à elle. Pour les fuites dans les couloirs, en tous cas, c'est tout ce que ça signifiait — mais pour les réunions qu'ils tenaient encore et les coups d'éclat qui nécessitaient leurs escapades nocturnes, l'absence de Luna pesait bien plus.

Depuis Pâques, les courses dans les couloirs sont toujours solitaires.

Maintenant, songe Neville en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande une fois de plus réaménagée, ce sera la solitude toute la journée.

* * *

Seamus est le premier à l'y rejoindre. 

— Je pensais bien que tu étais là, dit-il, avec un grand sourire qui déforme encore son visage contusionné.

Neville se redresse dans son hamac pour lui envoyer un sourire fatigué en réponse, et imprime une petite poussée du pied sur le balcon. Seamus l'observe se balancer quelques secondes, puis balaie lentement du regard le reste de la pièce.

— Comment tu manges ? demande-t-il au bout d'une petite minute en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Neville lui montre le tableau vide au mur, apparu la veille, et explique rapidement où il mène.

— Tu t'entendrais bien avec Aberforth, je crois. Il ronchonne pas mal mais sa cuisine est délicieuse.

— Ça m'a tout l'air vivable, alors, décrète simplement Seamus, et il se hisse dans un hamac qui n'était pas là la dernière fois que Neville a regardé ce coin de la pièce.

Neville laisse échapper un soupir de gratitude, qu'il camoufle aussitôt en bâillement. Ca fait du bien d'avoir Seamus. Après que Dean a dû fuir lui aussi, ils étaient les derniers occupants de leur dortoir, autrefois si vivant, et Neville sait que Seamus avait au moins autant de mal que lui à s'y endormir. (Seamus soutient que c'était à cause de ses ronflements, mais Neville ne dormait pas beaucoup plus que lui ; ils savent tous les deux que leurs insomnies étaient dues à l'absence de ceux de Ron, des marmonnements de Harry et de la forme gigotante de Dean.)

— C'est chouette que tu sois encore là, lance brusquement Seamus. C'est moche dehors maintenant, j'arrive même pas à profiter d'être le seul garçon de Gryffondor parce que toutes les filles s'inquiètent pour les autres.

Neville rigole.

* * *

Ernie MacMillan est le premier Poufsouffle. 

— Ah tiens, c'est là que vous vous cachez ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les deux Gryffondors sursautent et esquissent un mouvement machinal vers leurs baguettes avant de le voir et l'accueillir à grands éclats de rire soulagés.

— Comment ça se passe dehors ? s'enquiert aussitôt Neville, parce que ça fait tout de même quelques jours d'après l'horloge du mur.

Ernie hausse les épaules.

— Ils racontent que tu es à Azkaban avec les autres traîtres et que Finnigan a eu la trouille et s'est enfui comme son pote. Personne n'y croit, ajoute-t-il en souriant largement.

— Tout le monde garde son opinion pour soi en leur présence, j'espère ? s'inquiète Seamus.

— Avec l'exemple qu'on leur a donné toute l'année ? s'esclaffe Ernie. Au contraire !

Seamus grimace. Jouer les héros n'a pas de prix pour lui mais il n'aime pas que d'autre soient entraînés derrière lui, et surtout soient punis pour ça.

* * *

Lavande est la première fille. 

— Mais ça pue, ici ! ronchonne-t-elle à peine entrée.

Ernie étouffe un juron surpris comme une porte se matérialise aussitôt dans le mur auquel il était adossé et le fait tomber en arrière, à plat sur le dos sur un carrelage rutilant. Lavande émet un petit bruit de plaisir ressemblant de manière dérangeante à un couinement de souris et disparaît immédiatement dans la salle de bains flambant neuve.

Les garçons ne voient pas de raisons de retenir leurs commentaires et Seamus va jusqu'à tenter de regarder par le trou de la serrure — sauf que la poignée de porte entreprend aussitôt de lui taper dans le nez et il doit battre en retraite, sous les rires des autres garçons.

* * *

Parvati et Padma Patil sont les premières à venir à plusieurs. 

— Je suis passée te chercher, dit Parvati en voyant Lavande (qui émerge au même instant de la salle de bains après une petite éternité), mais tu n'y étais déjà plus, Padma a râlé à cause du détour mais elle a pu voir la salle commune.

— Quasiment vide, précise Padma. Enlevez les Sang-Mêlés, les amoureux des Moldus et les septièmes années et il ne reste plus grand-chose à Gryffondor.

* * *

A ce stade, les désertions sont assez importantes pour que les Carrow commencent à les chercher. Malfoy ou Parkinson doivent lui  
avoir parlé de la Salle ; dans la soirée de l'arrivée des filles, Amycus ouvre la porte brusquement, son horrible visage déformé par un plaisir sadique. 

— Je ne veux pas que Carrow entre ! crie Neville dans un battement de coeur.

Une deuxième porte apparaît aussitôt devant le MangeMort, et il y a un bruit de choc et un juron très satisfaisants avant celui d'une dizaine de loquets qui se ferment l'un après l'autre. Neville n'a pas eu à réfléchir, vraiment, les mots sont presque sortis tous seuls, c'était un réflexe...

— Le réflexe parfait, lui assure Seamus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Neville grimace mais n'essaye plus de les convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien d'héroïque à crier plutôt que de chercher sa baguette ; les compliments sont plus qu'agréables, et il n'en a pas eu assez dans sa courte vie pour en refuser.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passe dans une espèce de compétition ; à qui trouvera la demande la plus pratique. 

— Il ne faut pas qu'aucun supporter des Carrows puisse entrer non plus ! lance instantanément Ernie.

— Ni Rogue !

— Ni aucun Serpentard !

— Mal intentionné, précise Padma, indulgente.

Elle hausse les épaules comme tout le monde la regarde comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes.

— Avoir de l'ambition ne signifie pas nécessairement être fils de MangeMort ou d'accord avec eux, rappelle-t-elle d'un ton un peu froissé.

— Une deuxième salle de bains pour les garçons ne serait pas du luxe, reprend Parvati d'un air tout de même assez dubitatif.

— Et une autre sortie, lance Neville. Histoire de pouvoir aller recruter un peu plus et reprendre les coups fourrés sans tomber dans une embuscade dès qu'on met un pied dehors.

Lavande applaudit.

— Et de la Bièraubeurre, lance Seamus.

Les autres lui font presque une ovation, mais leur enthousiasme retombe aussitôt quand ils réalisent que la Bièraubeurre rentre dans la catégorie de la nourriture, que la Salle ne peut leur fournir (selon un de ces principes dont aucun d'eux n'a jamais retenu le nom).

— Oh, bon, quelques coussins en plus sont aussi bien, se console Seamus.

Il enfouit son visage dans le polochon nouvellement apparu dans son hamac sous les rires des filles.

* * *

Ils sont tellement nombreux qu'ils ont arrêté de compter quand Ariana apparaît un soir de leur côté du tableau, avec son sourire aérien et ses yeux dans le vague, et l'index pointé vers Neville. 

— Je dois venir ? traduit-il en clignant des yeux, étonné.

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

— Potter est revenu, vous croyez ? lance quelqu'un.

— Dis pas de conneries, on doit pas compter sur lui.

— Il n'est pas assez bête pour venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup ici, oui !

— On ne doit pas compter sur Harry, crie Neville par-dessus le brouhaha, on doit faire tout ce qu'on peut nous-même. Mais il va revenir, je vous le jure.

Ariana incline la tête sur le côté, et son sourire s'élargit un peu tandis que Neville se glisse dans le passage et que son image lui prend la main.


End file.
